This invention relates to a valve assembly, particularly to a valve assembly for controlling air bags arranged in a seat of automotive vehicles or the like.
In automotive vehicles an air bag apparatus is employed in which a plurality of air bags are installed in a seat back rest or the like so as to be individually inflated by the apparatus in order to fit them to the contour of the seated individual. The conventional valve assembly for controlling the inflation of such air bags requires a relief valve, a check valve and a filter for each air bag, wherein these components are branched about a single branching joint and connected individually to each of the air bags. This enlarges the overall dimensions of the valve assembly and complicates its structure, thereby both raising manufacturing costs and limiting the modes of attachment to the vehicle body.